


Taken In

by onlyapapermoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Foot Bondage, Gags, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Kidnapping, Leashes, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Kink, Piercings, Predicament Bondage, Season/Series 06, Sorry Shiro, nose rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyapapermoon/pseuds/onlyapapermoon
Summary: On the way back to Earth, Shiro is kidnapped and put in predicament bondage.That’s it, that’s the fic.





	Taken In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trytofocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytofocus/gifts).



> Let me know if I missed tagging anything, or if I should change the rating!

The door to the dark room swung open violently, admitting a spill of light in the moment before bright lamps flickered on and banished the gloom. The hubbub spilled in from the hall along with the light. Two elongated humanoid figures pushed and pulled in a hover cart with the unconscious form of a human on it. The human was tall and male and only had one arm, and despite his entirely white hair, he was still fairly young. A scar stretched across his nose and cheeks. He breathed shallowly, the tuft of stark white bangs over his forehead shifting as his head was rocked side to side with the movement of the hover cart.

 

Another of the elongated humanoids followed the cart into the room, speaking into a communications device. “…Yes, he’s secured. No, no one saw us. Yes, we aired out the bedroom, so they shouldn’t be able to detect the traces of sleeping gas in the morning. We’ll start preparing him now.”

 

“Tev, we could use a hand,” the alien pushing the hover cart called. The two manning the cart had pulled it to a stop in the middle of the room, where the light was brightest, and had begun to pull at the human’s loose sleep-shirt.

 

“Got it,” Tev said, closing the call with a beep and stowing the communications device in a belt pouch. He paced briskly to help his companions and between the three of them, they soon had the human’s entire muscular form exposed to the cold air of the room.

 

One of them surveyed his naked form with open fascination until Tev snapped, “Wrax, we only have a short time!”

 

“Right,” Wrax sighed, and went to touch a seemingly blank spot on the far wall. Shelves immediately sprang from the wall, loaded with shining silver implements and tools. Wrax lifted a specific tray of instruments and carried it back to the cart, letting go so that it, too, hovered at an accessible level. “I was just assessing him,” she complained.

 

The remaining alien rolled her eyes. “What more do you need to assess? He’s the Champion, and the Black Paladin. Well, former Black Paladin. Maybe.” She seemed to falter in confusion, but recovered, “As long as we can keep him from escaping until the others leave, we’ll have the Witch’s favor.”

 

“I thought we were holding him until the Flames of Purity could pick him up,” Tev said, seeming largely unconcerned.

 

The remaining alien waved a hand airily. “Whoever we can contact first. The point is: that weaponized arm is gone. Once we restrain him, he won’t be a threat.”

 

“And the sooner we get going with those restraints, the better,” Tev said pointedly. The other two got the hint and both nodded. “Shrola, can you hold him?”

 

The third alien, Shrola, moved to the top end of the hover cart and grasped the human’s head firmly between her hands. With her palms on his hairline, her fingers were long enough to easily curl under his jaw. She tilted his head back. Wrax moved in with one of the shiny devices, one with a pronged end, and pressed it against his septum so that a prong was on either side. She pushed a button and there was a whirring noise, then a quiet fleshy thunk. She pulled it back slowly, and as she did, the prongs spread apart, then came back together, leaving behind a metal ring that pierced the septum and rested on his top lip. “Got it,” she muttered.

 

“Tongue?” Shrola asked, and when Wrax nodded, she shifted her thumb and fingers so that she was forcing the human’s mouth open and holding it that way. Wrax reached in with nimble fingers and pulled on the human’s tongue, extending it so that she could slide it between the machine’s prongs. She pushed a different button and the process repeated. This time, it left behind a simple vertical bar through the center of the tongue with a ball above and below to hold it in place. She let go of the human’s tongue and wiped her hand on her white medical robe.

 

“Got it,” Wrax said again, and moved to put the piercing device into the cleaner.

 

While she and Shrola had been piercing the human, Tev had been retrieving the next devices. They were a pair of odd metal contraptions, which began to make a small amount of sense once Tev experimentally held one to the human’s feet. “A little help here?” he asked.

  
Shrola let go of the human’s head and hurried to the other end of the cart. She took one of the contraptions and held it beside one of the human’s feet, feeling around the back of the little squished-cup-shaped thing until she hit on something that made a metal rod extend from the bottom of the opening. When the rod had extended to the correct length – about two-thirds the length of the human’s foot – she pressed it again and the rod stopped. Tev was doing the same beside her.

 

Shrola and Tev more or less simultaneously slid the cups over the toes and balls of the human’s feet, at which the cups began contracting until they were securely hugging the toes and balls of the feet. Now the extended rods lay along the bottoms of the feet, ending just before the heel began. Tev tugged on each of the metal cups in turn, and nodded in satisfaction when neither one budged. “They’ve adhered correctly,” he informed Shrola.

 

Shrola grinned and tapped the end of the rods, one after the other. From the end of each of the rods, a spike emerged and grew taller, pushing against the bottom of the foot until the feet were forced into an arched, tiptoe position, with the tip of the spike resting wickedly beneath the heel. Once the human woke up and stood, any weight on the heels would drive the spike in, forcing him to keep his weight on the balls of his feet or risk great pain.

 

Tev wiggled both heel-spikes to check their sturdiness and grinned back at Shrola. “I don’t think we have to worry about him running off, now.”

 

“He’s supposed to be pretty stubborn,” Wrax warned them, returning to the cart with a bundle of metal strips in her hands. “We’ll have to watch him anyway.”

 

“And that’s why we have those,” Tev said, gesturing at the metal strips.

 

“True, true,” Wrax agreed. She set the strips on the cart beside the human, then waited for Shrola and Tev to jointly lift the human’s torso so that he was in a sitting position, head lolling to the side.

 

With his torso accessible, Wrax selected one of the metal strips and reached under the human’s arms so she could hold it in front of his waist. At first, it seemed like a pointless gesture, since the strip was straight and rigid, but as she pulled the ends back, it grew in length and bent, and within seconds she had it girdling his waist. She held the ends together behind his back and they fused together automatically, creating a solid metal band around his narrowest point. She repeated the process twice, once below his pecs and once just under his armpits, so he had three bands encircling his torso.

 

Another strip was held vertically so that one end touched the waist band over the left side of his abdomen, where it automatically fused in place to the band. As it grew in length, she held it so it crossed the other two bands in turn, and fused to them as well. Letting it continue to grow, she bent it so it came over his shoulder, then down his back, connecting again to the three bands and ending at the waist band. She did the same with another strip on the other side, so the human was left with an inflexible harness contoured to his torso, holding his back straight.

 

The human groaned, a quiet noise in his throat. All three froze, then Tev hissed, “His arms!” and Shrola hurriedly pulled the human’s arm behind his back so that Wrax could bind it.

 

Wrax wrapped a strip around the remaining stump of the human’s right arm, letting it form a snug band, then pulled the stump back and pressed it against the topmost band on his torso. The two bands met and held, forcing the stump slightly back, as if the missing arm had been held behind him. She put another strip around his left bicep and fastened it to the same band, mirroring what she’d done with the stump. The human was starting to stir, so she moved fast, putting bands just above and below his elbow and attaching those to the bottom two bands so that his arm was fixed in place.

 

Shrola forced the human’s twitching hand into a fist, and together, she and Wrax fitted a bag of tough, flexible material over it, another of the metal strips going around his wrist to hold the bag in place.

 

Satisfied, Wrax wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and stepped back. Shrola and Tev stayed on either side of the human, who was coming awake groggily.

 

“Wha-…” he groaned, blinking his eyes open.

 

\--

 

The lights were too bright. Shiro couldn’t get enough of sunlight on the planets they stopped over at, ever since Allura retrieved him from the Astral Plane, but right now the lights seemed artificial and almost menacing. He couldn’t place why they seemed that way; they weren’t purple, which meant he wasn’t back with the Galra, but…

 

Then sensations other than the bright light registered. Shiro tried to sit bolt upright, but no, his upper body was already being held ramrod-straight; something was wrapped around his torso and keeping him from moving it. His arm was strapped behind him somehow, too and something was over his hand. He could twist his wrist, but that was about all the motion he was allowed. His nose hurt, and his tongue ached, and there was something weird over his toes and something else poking the bottoms of his heels.

 

Shiro’s eyes darted side to side and he recognized the two aliens on either side of him, holding him upright. They’d been among Team Voltron’s hosts, some of many as they planet-hopped their way back to Earth. He hadn’t been introduced to either of these two personally, but he could remember them hanging back and whispering occasionally. He tried to wrench out of their grasps, but they were stronger than their stretched-out forms appeared, and he kept coming up against ways he couldn’t move in whatever they’d strapped onto him.

 

This was bad.

 

He was so busy trying to escape that he almost didn’t notice the third alien as she came around his side, spraying him all over with some kind of shiny misting device that made his bonds glow on contact, then subside. The metal bands seem to harden and fix him in place even more mercilessly.

 

“What are you doing?” he demanded, his words coming out a little slurred due to what was definitely a new tongue piercing. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 

The aliens ignored him, and the one that had been misting him finished up, then disappeared behind him. He could hear the clattering of metal before she reappeared with a bag that bulged with its contents.

 

“Just stay calm,” the alien on his right side said. “The less you struggle, the easier this will go.”

 

“I’m **not** going to make this easy on you,” Shiro snarled, still trying to thrash. “What are you doing to me? Where are my friends?”

 

“I don’t think he’s going to stop, the alien on his left observed to the other over his head.

 

Shiro flung his weight to the left as hard as he could, breaking out of the alien on his right’s grip and nearly bowling over the one that had just spoken.

 

“Whoa, okay!” a voice came from behind him and arms were wrapping around his torso before he could take advantage and thrash his way off the table he was on. “Tev, I think we’re gonna need the thing,” she said, voice strained as she tried to hold Shiro in place. He tried to get purchase with his feet to push against her, but the metal things enclosing his toes and the balls of his feet couldn’t get any traction, and every movement of his feet dug something horrifically sharp into his heel. He gritted his teeth against the surprised shout of pain that wanted to escape, and gave up, keeping his feet arched as if he was tiptoeing.

 

“Let me go –” he was saying, when something got shoved forcefully into his mouth. It felt like a metal bar going crossways between his teeth and pushing the corners of his lips back, but as soon as it was in his mouth fully, it started shifting. The middle part extended backwards, pushing down on his tongue, and he could feel the weird sensation of a thin metal sheet sliding between his tongue and the ball on top of his tongue piercing, around which it clicked into place and then stopped growing. Now his tongue was held down to the floor of his mouth, though he could still move it with some effort.

 

Shiro tried to shake his head and get the thing out of his mouth, but to no avail, the metal was still moving. The ends bent back along his cheeks and curved around the back of his head. He could feel the pressure when the ends met and joined, forming a continuous loop that indented deeply into his mouth and affixed to his tongue.

 

He was still shaking his head when the alien on his right, “Tev,” probably the one to shove the gag into his mouth, grabbed a strip of metal and approached his head with it. Shiro saw him coming in his peripheral vision and tried to dodge out of the way, but the alien on his left grabbed him by the bangs and lifted his head up so his neck stretched painfully and the roots of his hair screamed in pain. Shiro opened his mouth to scream as well, but Tev deftly wrapped the metal strip – which bent easily as it was handled – under his chin and up both sides of his face to the top of his head. The alien holding his hair used her other hand to push his jaw up and force his mouth to close as much as it could around the metal between his teeth. With Shiro’s mouth mostly closed again, Tev pulled the ends of the strip together where they apparently merged into a solid band that now held his mouth closed around the gag.

 

Both aliens let go of Shiro and stood back. He kept trying to pull out of the grip of the alien behind him, but it did no good, and now he’d been silenced, too. He let out an incoherent scream through his gritted teeth, but the aliens didn’t react, except to sigh as if a hard job had been completed.

 

“We should probably get him to his cell, it’s almost morning,” the alien behind Shiro said, her voice coming from just above his head due to her height.

 

The other two nodded and one came to help hold Shiro in place when he made another desperate bid to free himself. Tev, meanwhile, walked out of sight, then came back in view holding a rather ordinary chain with a clip on the end. Without another word, Tev reached out his hand and grabbed at something on Shiro’s face. Shiro couldn’t rear back far enough, with the alien behind bracketing him in, so Tev easily got hold of – a nose ring? Shiro felt himself flush in anger and humiliation. He hadn’t been able to pay attention to the feeling in his nose and on his top lip before, but, yes, they had definitely put a nose ring on him, like some kind of livestock.

 

He tried to pull away, but any movement tugged on the new piercing and made his eyes water in pain, so he was unable to resist as Tev clipped the chain onto the nose ring. When Shiro had seen it approaching his face, the clip looked a lot like a simple lobster clasp – it wasn’t even locked in place. But with his arm behind him and his hand locked into a fist, anyway, there was no way Shiro could undo it. His eyes crossed as he momentarily glared at the clip in frustration. Then a tug at the chain attached to the ring got his attention and he glared at Tev, instead.

 

“Come on,” Tev was saying. “You don’t want to stay in this room forever, Wrax might get more ideas about things to pierce.”

 

The arms around Shiro loosened and the alien behind him objected to that. “Hey! I was just **looking** at him, I’m not some kind of pervert!”

 

The third alien snorted. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I saw you blushing when you did his tongue.”

 

The banter went on, but Shiro couldn’t focus on it above following the tug on his nose ring as Tev tried to lead him off the table. Shiro leaned towards it to lessen the pull, but it kept coming and he was forced to ungracefully scramble off the table, the spikes below his feet digging into his heels with each wrong move. He groaned through his teeth in pain from the twin sources of injury, but eventually was able to swing his legs around and get the balls of his feet on the floor, pushing himself awkwardly to stand when he was tugged that way.

 

He took a few wobbling steps in the direction he was led, the metal covering his toes clicking and sliding a little on the slick floor. It took all he had to stay upright and not put any weight on the nose ring; Tev was keeping the chain taut and moving forward almost faster than Shiro could manage. And Shiro had only just started relearning how to balance without a right arm made of metal, too.

 

With the effort it took just to stay upright and not get his feet stabbed or rip his piercing out, Shiro wasn’t able to pay attention to his surroundings as he was led from the brightly lit room into a white hallway. There were doors, but he wasn’t able to count how many or take a look over his shoulder to see what was at the other end of the hallway. Instead, he had to keep tiptoeing along, his steps tapping along in a counterpoint to his labored breathing and the occasional moan of pain.

 

Finally, **finally** , Tev stopped and opened a door. Shiro started to dart a look back over his shoulder, but a swift tug to the chain had him facing front again, eyes watering.

 

“This will be your guest room for a little while,” Tev said, laughing a bit as he led Shiro inside.

 

The walls inside were white and solid, with no markings or visible windows. The ceiling, like all the rooms Shiro had seen on this planet, was too high to reach, even if he had been able to move his arm. He didn’t get a chance to look around before Tev was crouching down and tugging the chain downward.

 

Unable to resist, Shiro bent his knees and balance precariously on his tiptoes in a crouch. Tev tapped a spot on the wall about three feet up from the floor and another clip appeared. Shiro barely had time to realize what was about to happen before Tev tugged his face within a foot of the wall and slid a link in the chain through the clip, letting it snap close with a little click. Shiro reflexively tried to pull away from the wall but gave up as soon as it set up a pull on his nose ring. With only a foot of slack in the chain, he wouldn’t be able to stand.

 

Shiro closed his eyes for a second in despair. If he had his hand free, he could unclip himself easily, but even if he could bring himself to rip the piercing out, he still was bound and unable to walk normally, let alone run. He let his knees fall to the floor and knelt there for a moment, head hanging.

 

Then something touched his leg and he startled, eyes flying open. It was the alien who had restrained him from behind, Wrax. She had the bag from earlier on the floor beside her, and she was reaching out with another of those metal strips. Shiro bared his teeth at her and tried to scoot away on his knees, but he could only go so far with his nose tethered to the wall, and she soon had him cornered between her body and the wall.

 

Shiro didn’t make it easy on her, but in a few minutes, Wrax had managed to put the metal strips around both of his bent legs like bands holding them folded. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it wasn’t as if Shiro had many other options for how to hold himself without risking stabbing his heels – but then it got worse, because Wrax grabbed his closest leg and forced it up so the top of his thigh pressed against his chest. Shiro nearly fell over, but she steadied him, even as she did something that made the band around his leg glow briefly. When she let go, he couldn’t put the leg down. Somehow, she’d attached it to the bands around his torso. She reached around him for the other leg, and Shiro panicked. He managed to do an odd one-leg-kneeling shuffle into her that knocked her off balance for a second, making Tev, somewhere behind them, break out laughing.

 

Shiro couldn’t keep away from her forever, though, and soon he was out of breath and his thighs and calves were burning, and he was sure the bottoms of his heels were bleeding from all the times he’d accidentally put weight onto the spikes there. Wrax caught up with him with a roll of her eyes and wrapped another band around his free leg, then wrestled it up to his chest so that now both thighs were pressed to his chest, forcing him to balance precariously on the balls of his feet.

 

With an exaggerated sigh, Wrax stood up, brushing off her robes. “Finally!” she huffed.

 

“You did say he’s supposed to be stubborn,” Tev said from near the door, laughter in his voice.

 

“Yeah, well, he’ll be someone else’s problem soon,” Wrax said. She stretched with a yawn, then started walking out the door. “Come on, let’s help Shrola clean, then get a bit of sleep before it’s time to wake up. Don’t want to look too tired the morning the Champion – Black Pala- whatever – goes missing.”

 

Shiro could turn his head enough to see Tev nod, then wave Wrax off. “I’ll join you in a minute.” Once Wrax was gone, Tev walked over to where Shiro was bound in a crouch. Shiro tried to shuffle away, but Tev just reached out and caught the small amount of chain in his hand, tugging until Shiro was forced to crouch directly in front of him. Tev’s eyes roved over Shiro, and he grinned. “You,” he said, “are going to make our planet very, very happy.” He reached out with his free hand and Shiro couldn’t even flinch away as Tev patted his cheek. “Try to sleep a bit – if you can.”

 

With that, Tev laughed again and let go of the chain, leaving the room in a swirl of robes. The door slammed shut.

 

Shiro’s calves were already burning from the position he was in, and he knew it was just going to get worse as the hours passed. He hoped his friends were okay. And he really hoped they found him again.


End file.
